


Cyberpunk

by Bella_Kuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Kuran/pseuds/Bella_Kuran
Summary: Querian atraparlo a él pero buscaban quebrarla a ella, en su voz estaba el secreto para derrotarlo. Podra alguien hacerla hablar?





	Cyberpunk

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue escrito para la BVDN de julio de la comunidad TPTH en Discord. Fueron 10 referencias con un tiempo limite de 30 minutos. Esto fue lo que salió. Fue muy divertido y entretenido, grandes escritoras con fantasticas historias estuvieron alli. Unete tu tambien!!

_**Dystopia** _

Corria por las calles oscuras sin detenerse a pensar, pensar la llevaria a cometer un terrible error y no podia darse el lujo de quedar atrapada alli. Los sensores mentales calibrados especificamente para ella estaban por todos lados. Giró a la izquierda e inmediatamente  bajó las escaleras del subterraneo, saltó a las vias y desplego su patin en ellas. No encendió. Su maldito patin no se movia. Su lado mecanico dominó en ese momento y olvidó por que estaba corriendo, se agachó para revisar el motor pensando en lo que tendria que hacer para que funcionara cuando escuchó el ping de alerta. Trato de correr pero fue muy tarde, su ultimo pensamiento fue para él, esperaba no fallarle.

_**Replicant** _

La habitacion estaba oscura, pero pudo ver un espejo en frente de ella, se acercó temerosa de lo que pudiera ver, ya que llevaba años sin verse en un espejo. La mujer que le devolvio la mirada tenia el cabello azul opaco y revuelto, sus ojos celestes y expresivos le devolvieron la mirada con asombro, curiosidad y temor; sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos sin saber si cerrarse o no; su cuerpo delgado, mucho para una mujer de su edad, aun tenia ciertas curvas pero definitivamente estaba en las ultimas. A pesar de no verse hace muchos años su imagen le pareció extraña. Se miró nuevamente a los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando noto el pequeño punto azul en su iris. El replicante frente a ella sonrió gratamente.

_**Synthesizer** _

Estaba anodada, entendió el porque del replicante más no estuvo de acuerdo, de su boca no salieron palabras para negar nada ya que al hacerlo, les daria los sonidos que necesitaban en su sintetizador para que el replicante fuera perfecto. Hace mucho tiempo le juró que no seria su debilidad y estaba obstinada a cumplir su promesa, asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando el maletin de cuero se abrió, revelando una serie de instrumentos quirurgicos billantemente pulidos. Se juró asi misma no gritar, nunca.

_**Rebellion** _

De su boca salio un pequeño hilo de sangre que cayó en el piso con un ruido sordo al juntarse con los otros charcos alli. Quizo gritar cuando su mano derecha fue apretada fuertemente, su mente se rebeló contra el dolor que sentía y con su mano libre golpeó la cara de su torturador arañando su cara. No escuchó las explosiones de afuera, ya que en ese momento su cabeza fue golpeada con fuerza, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor sucumbió a la oscuridad.

_**Virtual Reality** _

Sucedio en camara lenta. La explosion que destruyó la pared externa y desestabilizó el ultimo complejo de inteligencia que lo buscaba fue mas potente de lo que él esperaba. La matrix de realidad virtual llamó cuando identifico positivamente a uno de los prisioneros y su imagen se desplegó en su tablet. Era ella. Nunca creyó volver a verla, no despues de tanto tiempo y sin embargo alli estaba. El tiempo se aceleró nuevamente cuando vio sus signos vitales caer estrepitosamente. Estaba absurdamente lejos de ella como para hacer algo que valiera la pena, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_**Neon Underworld** _

Supo que estaba muerta con absoluta claridad. Eso no fue lo que la extrañó, lo que la desconcerto fue la nada oscura que se encontró. Cada movimiento que realizo generó un sonido y una explosion de color vibrante. Magenta, verde, lila, amarillo y un predominante azul. Habia un sonido ritmico de tambor que acompañaba al azul, era un sonido calmante, cálido en si mismo. Un recuerdo fugaz paso su mente y al tratar de atraparlo los colores vibraron y estallaron formando el recuerdo ante sus ojos. Sus lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo cuando contempló la imagen ante ella. Él la abrazaba fuertemente contra su corazón dejandole oir el vibrante sonido azul.

_**Augment** _

La alarma sonó indicando el incremento en el ritmo cardiaco. Sus constantes estaban en un aumento controlado. Se estaba recuperando. Con un suspiro de alivio dejo caer su cabeza suavemente contra el cristal que contenia el cuerpo que amaba, esperaba no solo salvar su cuerpo, su mente debia recuperarse del trauma vivido, debia reavivar el deseo de vivir de ella, por ello envio imagenes y sonidos a travez de la matrix  para alentarla a buscarlo, para que ella anhelara volver a él. Rogó a todos los dioses que conocia, y a los que no, que le dejaran conservar ese regalo, jurando que nunca más la dejaria ir.

_**Hackers** _

Sabia que no era ella en cuanto la vio y sin embargo fue a su encuentro. Debia evitar que ella llegara al nucleo central y pirateara el sistema. Por eso abrazó al replicante fuertemente y la guio a su habitacion, haciendole creer que no la habia identificado, en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas la besó en el cuello mientras la sostenia contra la pared. Ella solto un gemido profundo y el supo que eso fue lo unico que lograron obtener de ella. Se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa activó el campo de contencion electromagnetico que estaba en la pared. Lo unico que se escuchó en la habitacion fue un grito metalico cuando ella se apagó. Le debia un favor bien grande a su mujer cuando despertara, ya que la pared fue su idea, mirando la gran cama supo como pagarle.

_**Cybernetics** _

La cibernetica no era lo de el. El no sabia que hacer con el monton de chatarra del replicador. Por eso agradecia que la alarma sonará hace tres horas advirtiendole que su paciente estaba recuperada y lista para trabajar. Inmediatamente se dirigio a su sala de entrenamiento, necesitaba distraerse con algo que no fuera ella, porque en el momento en que la viera no podria concentrarse en nada mas.  
Bulma salió del tanque y lo primero que le dieron fue el mensaje de Vegeta de anular el replicador. Su corazón dolió al ver que él no estaba alli para recibirla, sin pronunciar palabra cambió sus ropas y se dejó guiar al centro de contencion. Era mejor asi, sabia que en cuanto el trabajo estuviera hecho saldria de su vida nuevamente. Con un suspiro de resignacion se concentró en la tarea frente a ella, esta era su especialidad despues de todo.

_**Lightcycle** _

__El contador dio un ping al terminar el ciclo de desinfeccion, jamas olvidaria ese pequeño circulo de luz, ella y Vegeta solian olvidarlo mientras se besaban apasionadamente esperando que el ciclo terminara. Ahora el tiempo se le hizo eterno. Recogió una pequeña mochila del piso y caminó a la salida, ya habia enviado el informe y esperaba bajar de la nave antes de verlo. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda y ella se congeló, sabia que era él pero ningun sonido salió de su boca.  
" Sé que no has pronunciado palabra en los ultimos años y tambien sé porque no lo has hecho, asi que preparate, mujer, porque a partir de hoy tu garganta estara seca de gritar apasionadamente"  
"Bulma" dijo ella suavemente " mi nombre es Bulma"  
"Lo sé" contestó el con una suave risa mientras regaba besos por su cuello, " pero será mi nombre el que grites a partir de esta noche durante los proximos años, asi que ve acostumbrandote a decirlo, mujer." 

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon ball no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero !oye! eso no me impide jugar con ellos.


End file.
